Down to Earth
by Team.Edward.Is.Love.17
Summary: Edward Masen is the popular singer that every girls falls for. Bella Swan is the kindhearted student at UCLA. When these two accidently meet, they instantly develop feelings for each other. But will the world let them be together? ExB, RxE, AxJ
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeey guys!

NEW Story!

FULL SUMMARY:

Edward is a popular and sexy singer, and Bella is a kind student at UCLA. When these two meet, they hit it off. But, will the world allow them to be together? ExB, RxE, AxJ

So, I hope you guys are just as excited about this new story as I am! I hope you love it, and review!

Thanks so much for everything, you guys ROCK!

**BTW: if you're reading my other story, never the same, it's not over! JUST on hold!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 1:

BPOV

Sharing a dorm room with your best friends at college is not easy, let me tell you that much. Don't get me wrong, I love my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, to death. But, my god! Can't a girl just study for her Spanish quiz in peace?

Well, why don't we start off by giving you some background information?

I am 21 years old, and I am currently attending UCLA, where I am studying secondary education. I am hoping on becoming a middle school history teacher. I came here with my best friend from high school, Rosalie. We were roommates freshman year, and Alice lived in the room next door. We instantly became close with her. Us three were the typical group of best friends that you'll see on television shows or read in books, only we don't start pathetic drama with each other. We are the definition of the three musketeers.

Now, to my past.

I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. My parents, Renee and Charlie Swan, were as happy as can be. They adored me, and the beautiful life in which they were living at the time. My father worked as a police officer in Phoenix, and my mother was an anchor on the local news show. Growing up, life was perfect for me. My family had plenty of love, happiness, and money. We were the ideal American family.

But, when I was 7, things between my parents were going downhill. My mother was becoming very lazy. She would spend her nights out drinking with her friends, leaving my father with twice the responsibility that he should normally have. There were some nights when she wouldn't even come home, in which we found out that she was cheating on my father. She ended up quitting her job because she became far too lazy to perform it. This caused my parents to constantly fight, which I hated more than anything. They divorced when I was 10, and I moved to Forks, Washington with my father, where we started a new life together. I then was going to spend every summer with my mom, which I did.

Middle school was difficult for me. Those were the years when the divorce really hit me. I was very moody during that time, and didn't have very many friends. The only person who helped me through the divorce, besides my father, was Rosalie Hale.

I met Rosalie in seventh grade, she sat beside me in English class. We instantly became friends, and stuck together ever since. We have never gotten into a fight, we are always here for each other. She was my light through the dark times, I guess you could say.

Alice burst through the door, interrupting my flashbacks.

"It's on in 5 minutes, get your ass out here!" She demanded and took my hand, pulling me fiercely into the living room. I sat on the recliner, my favorite chair, and locked my eyes with the T.V as Rosalie plopped a huge bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table. We were all practically bouncing with excitement.

Edward Masen's concert was starting in 5 minutes, and we had Payperview, which allowed us to view his concerts. It cost a lot of money, but it was so worth it. We absolutely adored Edward. He was a 23 year old singer, and he was one of the most popular performers worldwide.

Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't one of those overly obsessive fan girls who knew every little detail to his life. I wasn't like that. I liked Edward for more reasons than that. His songs were inspiring, and different than most other artists as of now. Most artists wrote of sex, money, and alcohol. Edward sometimes wrote of his feelings, sometimes about love, and sometimes about having a good time. His songs were always catchy and put a smile on my face. There wasn't one of his songs that I disliked.

My favorite thing about him, though, was the fact that not all of his songs were the same genre. He had mostly pop and r&b songs, but not all of his songs were either of those two. Some of his songs were country, some were jazz. He even has a few rap songs, which are beyond fantastic. He previously stated, though, that rapping is not one of his favorite ways to perform. He said his comfort place is with his piano.

His voice was literally like an angel, there was no note that he wasn't able to hit successfully. He was also a very talented dancer, and he played a few instruments: Drums, piano, trumpet, electric guitar, and acoustic guitar.

Edward was also extremely generous, smart, and funny. He's always giving to charity, thanking his fans, and giving back to everyone. He is very down to earth, and he loves having a good time.

At least, that's what he says in his interviews.

There was one more detail to Edward: He was insanely gorgeous. He was named as 'The Sexiest Man Alive' last year, and he has millions of girls chasing him. His bronze-colored hair, which was always messy, made girls swoon. His green eyes were always filled with love, and his crooked smile could make a girl faint. He was well-built, which was too sexy too handle, as me, Alice, and Rosalie called it.

He was perfect. No doubt about that.

We all started squealing with energy as Edward came onto the screen, introducing his first song.

He was wearing a gray T shirt with white stripes, and a pair of jeans with black Nike's. His hair, of course, was messy, and his eyes held excitement and determination. You could instantly tell that he loved what he did.

His concert was amazing, as usual. His voice sounded incredible, and he performed great songs. His dancing was perfect, and the lights and smoke made everything in the arena much more energetic.

And those are the reasons why I was such a huge fan of Edward Masen.

* * *

><p>"Bella! What do you want for dinner?" Rosalie shouted as I walked into the kitchen simultaneously. She was rummaging through the cabinets frantically, even though we had plenty of options.<p>

"It doesn't matter to me, just wait until Alice gets back from class and we'll ask her."

Rosalie sighed and plopped into one of the kitchen chairs. "Her class ends in a half hour!" She groaned. I rolled my eyes and patted her head, saying "You complain too much."

She dropped the topic and started a new conversation, suddenly becoming very serious. "What am I gonna do about Royce?"

Royce King was Rosalie's current boyfriend of almost two years. Alice and I didn't really like him, due to the fact that he didn't treat Rosalie a third of the way he should treat her. He would blow her off a lot, and flirt with other girls. He was a player, and Rosalie didn't even see it. She was too blind by his looks and charm. He was one of those guys that knew exactly how to sweep a girl off her feet, since he's done it to about a billion girls.

Okay, not a billion. But you know what I mean.

"Well if he hasn't answered your calls or texts in five days, what does that tell you?" I asked. Rosalie's been trying to call him and text him all week, and his ring tone on her phone hasn't rang once. At first she didn't really mind, she wasn't a possessive girlfriend. But, now, she was getting confused and angry.

"I don't know, I'm sick of him doing this to me." She frowned. She knew that he wasn't exactly the sweetest boyfriend alive, but she loved him. Only God knew why, but she did.

It was just a mystery to me as to whether or not he felt the same way.

"Then say something. No offense Rose, but you're always putting up with his shit. He yells at you for nothing and you sit there and take it, and then apologize to him." I said, because I was frustrated at how he treated her. She needed to know the truth, whether she liked it or not.

"Yeah, but.. I don't even know." She whispered, and put her head down.

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"Scream at him." She said with an evil smile on her face. I chuckled at her.

"Then what's holding you back?" I asked in a serious tone. She pondered the question for a while, and then shrugged her shoulders.

This wasn't unusual behavior for Royce. One day, he would treat Rosalie like a princess, and the next day, he would scream at her and call her awful names. Rosalie deserved so much better, but she just didn't see it.

And I prayed for the day when she finally would.

* * *

><p>I looked down at my iPhone, waiting for Alice's text. She promised me that she would text me when she got out of class, so we could meet at the Star buck's a few blocks down the street. We were planning on meeting there to plan a way to tell Rosalie about what I saw yesterday.<p>

I was walking back to our dorm room after Spanish, when I saw Royce holding another girl behind a shaded tree. I quickly put my hood up, so he wouldn't recognize me, and hid behind the building behind the tree. I peeked around the corner and watched them smile together. _It's not too serious, Bella,_ I told myself. He then kissed her cheek and walked away, while she giggled and got into her yellow punch-buggy. I rolled my eyes in disgust and walked to my dorm. I didn't want to tell Rosalie just yet, I wanted to talk to Alice about it over coffee, since I've been craving a latte from Star Buck's.

My phone vibrated on the granite table in the corner of the shop. I looked down and read the text from Alice.

_On my way!_

Alice arrived about 10 minutes later. We got our coffee, and then dove right into the dreaded conversation.

"So you saw him holding another girl, and then he kissed her cheek?" Alice asked as she leaned towards me, making sure that no one else heard us.

"Yeah, it wasn't too serious looking, but it happened."

"Not serious? Bella, he's kissing another woman! On the cheek, yeah, but still!" Alice exclaimed loudly. I shushed her, and she whispered "sorry!"

"It's okay, Al. But this is the final question: should we tell Rose or not?" I asked.

"I think so, he HAS been treating her like shit lately." Alice reminded me. I nodded my head and took a sip of my latte.

"I know. But I'm scared that hearing this will make her even more stressed out over him." I challenged. Alice played with her straw, stirring her coffee while debating the topic.

"She deserves the right to know, that's all I have to say."

I sighed. "I know, but I don't wanna hurt her." I hated when Rosalie was upset, especially over Royce, because he was absolutely horrible towards her.

Alice looked at me with a serious expression. "He's gonna hurt her anyways."

We had our minds made up. We were going to tell Rosalie, in the gentlest way possible.

But who knew how she'd take it? Maybe she'd wave it off.

Or maybe she'd make a big deal out of it and flip out.

There was no telling with Rosalie.

We were on our way back to the dorm room, thinking of ways to tell her.

"We can't be mean about it. Rose gets pissed when we badmouth Royce." I reminded Alice. She nodded and turned the volume down on her radio in her white Mazda 6.

"Yeah, but she also needs to know who he really is. She's dating a lie, Bella, you and I both know that."

I sighed and looked out the window, watching the shadows of the trees that the sun created so beautifully. It was always so beautiful in Los Angeles. I rarely needed a jacket, and the beach wasn't far at all. This was the perfect town, and I absolutely loved every part of it. Especially the fact that the sun was always shining. In Forks, sunny days were something a little girl would write about in her diary. They were very rare. And when clear skies would occur, people would talk about them and completely cherish them until the second that the sun wasn't visible anymore.

That was a big reason as to why I wanted to go to college at UCLA.

We pulled into the parking lot. Alice parked her car, and we both got out of the car simultaneously, ready to face the situation. I sighed a nervous sigh and walked into the building. We climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, where our room was located, when we instantly heard screaming.

"You always do this damn shit to me, and you know it!" Rosalie yelled, she sounded insanely upset, like she was crying.

"Oh, shut up, Rose! You are always over exaggerating everything, and I'm sick of it!" Royce screamed back.

I ran to the door, planning on bursting in and putting Royce in his place, but Alice pulled my arm back.

"No, Bella!" She yelled in a hushed tone.

"Al, let me go! I'm not gonna let him talk to her that way!" I yelled back, trying again for the doorknob, but Alice stopped me again.

"Bella, listen to me! How often does Rosalie ever get to tell him how she really feels? Let her do this!" I came to realization and slowly nodded, while we both stood outside the door and listened intently.

"You're always bitching and complaining to me! Nothing that comes out of your mouth is ever positive!" Royce exasperated.

I could tell that Rosalie was crying from the tone in her voice. "What do you want me to do, Royce? Put you on a damn throne and be miss peppy after you treat me like shit?"

"How the hell is ignoring your phone calls and text messages treating you like shit? I was studying and trying to concentrate!" Royce was getting very defensive and angry by now. I wanted to slap him.

"That's not the only thing I'm talking about, how about the way you're always flirting with these pathetic whores when you know how that makes me feel? It's like you don't even care about me or us!"

"When do I ever flirt with girls, Rose? You're over exaggerating again!" He yelled back.

I couldn't take it anymore. Royce just lied right on the spot, I had to stop him. Rosalie fell for too many of his lies, but I wasn't going to let her fall for this one. I'm sick of watching her get hurt by him over and over again.

I burst threw the door and was instantly in Royce's face.

"So you're saying you don't flirt with girls? How about that girl you were hugging and kissing on the cheek behind that tree yesterday, Royce? I saw you!" I shouted, watching as Royce backed up with his hands held up in surrender. I heard Rosalie let out a cry, which broke my heart.

"Bella, that was my sister." He stated, surprisingly calm.

I rolled my eyes, this definitely was another lie.

"Yeah, right, Royce. Stop lying to Rosalie all the time! We're all sick of the way you treat her."

"What'd she look like, Bella?" Rosalie asked, panic everywhere in her eyes.

"Um, I don't know. Brown hair, blue eyes, red lipstick, short, skinny.." I trailed off.

"That's his sister." Rosalie stated with relief, I felt my face go hot with embarrassment. I can't believe I just did that.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Rose, let me know when you're ready to act like a real girlfriend." Royce said as he headed for the door. Rose started crying again and laid on the couch as Royce slammed the door with a dramatic amount of force.

There's chapter 1! just getting to know the characters!

I hope you guys like it so far!

please review! they inspire me, and more reviews mean a sooner chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanks so muchh!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

So, this story seems like it sucks because I'm not getting many reviews. Thanks to those, though, who are reading it! I love you all!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks!

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The next day, Rosalie was a mess. It was a good thing that it was Saturday, because she was not planning on doing anything with herself. She woke up without saying a word to Alice or me, who were sitting at the kitchen table with coffee, trying to figure out a way to help Rosalie.

One Royce left last night, Rosalie layed on the couch for a while and softly cried. Alice and I rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her, simultaneously saying anything comforting to her that came to our minds. It seemed to work when Rosalie stopped crying, which was around 7 pm. For the rest of the night, we watched movies and ate pizza. By 12:30 am, we were all in our beds asleep.

Our apartment was big, 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. It was expensive, but we were able to pay the rent with ease.

My father and his wife, Sue Clearwater, helped me pay my rent, since I only had a summer job as a waitress at Red Robin's, which was back in Forks. My father married Sue when I was 16. They met at the Fork's Diner one night when they sat next to each other at the bar. They instantly hit it off, and started dating. She works as an accountant in Forks, which is a lot of money combined with my father's paycheck. Sue was married once before, also, and has two kids from that marriage, Seth and Lea. Seth is now 17, and Lea is 20. They were really nice kids, and I got along with them, and Sue, right away. We were one happy family.

"Morning, Rose. You feeling okay?" Alice asked sympathetically, which shook me out of my thoughts. I watched as Rosalie poured herself some coffee, and took a seat at the table in between us. She looked like she spent a good time crying, and deprived of sleep.

"I don't know. Why am I making such a big deal out of this? It's not like this is the first time we've gotten into a fight," she mumbled and looked down at her hands, watching her fingers softly tap against the ceramic mug.

"It was a bad fight, though. I know saying this doesn't make you feel any better, but it was harsh," I reminded her. She sighed and nodded, saying that she knew what I meant. Alice and I smiled sadly at her.

"Rose, it's Saturday, and Bella and I are not gonna allow you to mope around the apartment all day," Alice demanded. Rosalie looked up at her and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Al, but I'm not exactly in the party mood," Rosalie said quietly and sipped her coffee.

Alice stood up with energy. "Well get into one! Because, tonight, we're going to Intensity to party. You need this, Rose. You need to forget about Royce for a while and have a good time," Alice stated like she was making a speech in front of thousands of people. I chuckled at her, she was always up for a fun time.

Intensity was a club a few blocks down the street, and it was the hotspot for students at UCLA. It was constantly packed with people every weekend.

"I think Alice is right, Rose. It would be a great way to get your mind off of everything," I said. Rosalie looked at me, and then back at Alice. We both smiled pleadingly at her. She smiled softly and stood up.

"Okay, let's go," Rosalie said. Alice started jumping up and down with excitement, and I laughed and hugged Rose.

"We're gonna have an awesome time tonight," I whispered to her, as Alice all but sprinted to her room to find a dress and a pair or shoes to wear to Intensity.

"Thank you, Bella."

* * *

><p>I sighed under my breath as I looked through my closet, trying to find a decent dress. I wasn't into wearing dresses and going out to party. I was perfectly content spending my Saturday nights on my couch with a book and some whine, but I would do anything to put the smile back on my best friend's face.<p>

I went with a tight, black dress that had sequins all over it, with black heels. I smiled approvingly at my choice and took my dress and shoes into Alice's room, where she would tell me what she thought.

That was one of the "rules" within our apartment. Never go out without Alice's approval of your outfit. She was the fashion expert.

Alice actually called it the "golden rule."

Alice was born and raised in New York City, where she was around fashion every day. She decided at age 14 that she wanted to own her clothing business, and that is what she is currently studying here at UCLA. Her father owned his own automotive business, so learning how to start a business would be a piece of cake for her. That is, with her father's help. Her mother works as an interior designer. Alice was just like both of her parents in all ways, which made her amazing.

I knocked on her bedroom door and yelled "Alice!"

"Come in!" She chirped happily. I opened the door and walked inside, watching her get her things ready for a shower.

"Golden rule." I told her. She smiled knowingly and held up my dress, eying her way up and down the dress thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes impatiently and stomped my foot loudly. She smiled and said she approved of my dress and shoes.

"Do you think this will work?" I whispered, since Rosalie's door was open down the hall.

Alice thought about it for a moment, then said "Yeah, this is basically the most we can do in a situation like this. Plus, we need boyfriends too!" I smacked her ass playfully and left the room, heading towards Rosalie's room. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

She was on her droid phone, playing a game. I knocked on the door, so she knew I was there. She slightly jumped, then giggled when she saw it was only me.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed while dramatically holding her heart, faking a heart attack. I laughed and sat at the foot of her bed, facing her. Seeing that I wanted to talk, Rosalie locked her phone and set it on the bedside table.

"Are you sure you want to go to Intensity tonight?" I asked. She looked down at her red throw blanket and played with a loose string.

"Yes, I need to get my mind off Royce tonight. I'm sick of him being in my mind, I want him out."

I knew she didn't want to talk about him, but I wanted to know what she was going to do. So, I asked.

"I don't know. We've been so distant lately, but he can be really sweet and a good boyfriend. It's a win- lose situation," she mumbled sadly. I patted her leg sympathetically.

"Just know that, whatever you choose, Alice and I will always be here to support your decision."

She smiled and looked up at me. "I owe you one," she said.

I teasingly pushed her shoulder. "You helped since seventh grade with my parent's divorce. You owe me nothing, I actually owe you."

"We don't owe each other anything. Best friends are supposed to help each other with no consequences."

* * *

><p>At 8 pm, we were in our dresses, ready to go to Intensity for a fun night.<p>

Alice was wearing a tight, black dress that had zebra print in the chest area, with shoes with silver rhinestones. Her hair was straightened, and she wore a light amount of makeup.

Rosalie was wearing a baby blue dress that only had one shoulder strap, with plain silver heels. Her hair was curled, and she also wore a light amount of makeup.

"Alice, come on!" I yelled in a frustrated tone. She quickly finished her mascara and headed towards the hallway.

"We look hot!" Rosalie cheered. We laughed at her and headed into the sunset, the most beautiful time of the day. It was October, which made the weather great for wearing dresses.

We called a cab, since we didn't trust our cars near the club, after the incident last year, when someone's car got smashed into. We talked excitedly in the back seat. Rosalie actually seemed happy, which I was thankful for. She definitely deserved happiness. I smiled to myself, knowing that Alice and I did the right thing by bringing Rosalie here tonight.

We payed the cab driver, and walked into the club.

There was loud pop music playing from the speakers, which caused many people to head to the dance floor. Most of them looked drunk, grinding viciously against one another. The lights were dimmed, causing a dark, yet cozy atmosphere. On the dance floor, there were some strobe lights that flashed brightly once in a while.

"Over here!" Alice shouted over the loud music, pointing to an empty booth in the corner of the club. We followed her and sat in the booth. There was a black table in the middle of the booth, and the seats were white leather with one red stripe. The place was amazing.

"So, Rose," Alice said whilst wiggling her eyebrows. "Do you plan on meeting any guys here tonight?"

"Alice!" I shouted at her. I wanted to remind her that we were here tonight to get Rosalie's mind off of Royce, but I didn't want to say that in front of Rosalie.

Rosalie looked down and shrugged her shoulders, than said "No, I don't want to cheat on Royce."

"I never said you had to have sex with any guys here! Just meet them," Alice exclaimed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Rosalie said while shaking her head 'no'.

"Well, we're here to have fun tonight, Rose, so do whatever you find fun," I told her. She looked at me and got that smile that said she was up to something. I became fearful, her and Alice both did that, and I hated it.

"You know what will be fun? Drinks." Rosalie giggled. I laughed while Alice and Rosalie handed me money after I volunteered to go get the drinks.

I walked up to the bar and noticed a lot of men watching me with lust and curiosity. I pulled my dress down towards my knees more and hurried to the bar. I hated when people watched me, it made me feel very self-conscious.

I finally got to the bar and asked the bartender for 3 cranberry juice and vodka drinks, which was our favorite. I showed him my ID, and he nodded and headed towards the other end of the bar. I thanked him and decided to sit down and wait, it took a few minutes to make 3 cranberry and vodka drinks.

I found myself watching the people on the dance floor intently. A lot of guys were grinding roughly on the girl they were dancing with. The girls followed their hips in sync, making the motion fast and tight. Some girls' dresses were so short that I could see their underwear, which was not a pretty sight. I rolled my eyes, some people were so horny these days.

"Bella!" I heard a male voice call. My eyes grew wide, who would know my name here?

I turned around hesitantly and saw a familiar face. It was Jacob Black, who was in my accounting class. There was two guys behind him that kind of looked like him. I smiled politely.

"Jacob! Hi! What are you doing here?" I all but shouted over the bass of the music. Jacob was a nice guy, and good looking, too. He wasn't Edward-Masen-Hot, but he was cute.

"Just out for the night with my boys," Jacob smiled and gestured to his friends, who waved at me. I waved back and smiled.

"This is Quil," he pointed to the guy on the right, "and this is Embry," he pointed to the guy on the left. They were pretty cute, too.

The bartender returned with our drinks at the moment, I thanked him and gave him the money.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Anyways, I'm here with my two friends. Would you mind helping me carry these to my table?" I asked the three boys, gesturing to my drinks. This was a great way to get Rosalie's mind off of Royce. The boys agreed and helped me carry the drinks. I led the way back to the table, and gave a thumbs up to Alice and Rosalie, which meant that these guys were approved. They sat up straight, and Alice tried to look cute. I chuckled under my breath at her, she wanted a boyfriend so bad. She wasn't desperate, she just "wanted someone to hold her," as she called it.

"These are my friends, Rosalie and Alice," I stated, gesturing to them when I said their names. "And this is Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Do you guys mind if they sit with us?" I asked Rosalie and Alice. They agreed, and I watched as Quil sat next to Rosalie, and Embry sat next to Alice. Those four instantly got caught up in a conversation that I wasn't even sure of, so I decided to sit next to Jacob and talk to him.

"So, Jacob, where are you from?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Dallas, what about you?" he said, and that's when I noticed his southern accent. Southern accents were cute in a funny way, I liked them.

"Washington., this small town called Forks."

"What's it like there?" He asked, seeming interested.

Too bad Forks was anything but interesting.

"Rainy, and small," I said as I scrunched my nose. He chuckled and I caught him look down my dress at my chest. I scowled and pulled my dress up, indicating that I saw him check my boobs out. I decided to let that one go, most guys try to sneak a peek at a girl's boobs anyways.

"Wow, that's the opposite of Dallas," Jacob chuckled, and I noticed that his face was turning red, since he got caught looking at my boobs. I laughed and took a sip of my drink.

"So.." Jacob started. "How are you doing in accounting?"

"I have a 92. What about you?"

"I have an 87. It isn't my strongest subject." He said with a playful smile on his face. I giggled. He and I sometimes talked in accounting, but not much. I'm glad that I'm getting to know him better, though, he could be a great friend for me. I looked up and noticed that Alice and Rosalie were getting along great with Quil and Embry. They were all laughing and telling stories. I smiled at the sight as I took another sip of my drink. This was great for Rosalie, and it looks like Alice may have found a certain someone, her and Embry were really hitting it off.

"Yeah, accounting is pretty hard. Good thing I'm not going to be doing anything with it in the future," I stated. Jacob cocked his head to the side a little, in interest, perhaps.

"Well, what are your plans for the future?" He asked curiously, then took a sip of his beer.

"Well, of course I want to get married and have kids, but I want to become a middle school history teacher," I informed him. Jacob smiled and nodded, telling me to go on.

"I've loved history since I was around 11. Everything about it always interested me, and I find the subject so easy. I love everything about it, so I want to be able to be with it for the rest of my life."

Jacob's eyes held interest and happiness, which made me wonder what was going through his head. He was also intently staring at me, which made me feel a tad uncomfortable. I looked down and sipped my drink.

"So, what do you want to do when you grow up, Jacob?" I asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He slightly shook his head, and thought for a moment. It seemed like he wasn't exactly paying attention to my question, but he finally answered.

"I want to be a physical therapist." I nodded and asked "what made you choose that?"

"Well, in high school, I played football, and I always had to go to the trainer to get my ankle taped. And it just really interested me, the way they healed and worked on everything for a game," he said, and took a swig of his beer.

"That's really cool, so what position were you in football?" I asked, intrigued. I wasn't athletic, but I enjoyed watching some sports, and football was one of them. Our football team at Forks was really good, we made it all the way to states when I was a freshman, which is what got me into football.

"I was a wide receiver," he stated proudly, just as an Edward Masen song came on, which was called "Yeah 3X." (A\N: Originally by Chris Brown). I smiled, I loved this song. It was a perfect song to play at a club, it was fast, up-beat, and basically about partying and having a good time. Edward also sounded great in this song.

Alice and Embry stood up, with big smiles on their faces.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"To dance," Embry answered happily as he took Alice's hand and let her lead him to the dance floor. I watched as they started grinding against each other, but they weren't as rough as most of the other people. They were just having a good time. I chuckled at Alice, wondering how so much happiness and energy could fit into one small person.

"So, Bella..." Jacob trailed off. "Do you want to dance?"

I blushed, there were many things I was incapable of doing, and dancing was probably number one on that list. It was just something that I never knew how to do.

"I would, but I don't think you understand how awful I am at it," I mumbled, embarrassed with myself. I took a big gulp of my drink this time.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, while getting up and offering me his hand. I took another gulp of my drink, finishing it, and took his hand, which was kind of sweaty. I quickly looked back at Rosalie and gave her a thumbs up, asking her if she was okay. She smiled and nodded, seeming to enjoy Quil's company. I smiled and headed to the dance floor.

_You like to drink_

_So do we_

_Get more bottles_

_Bring them to me_

I started grinding with Jacob, listening to Edward's amazing voice sing the song. I got lost in my own little world, dancing with Jacob and listening to Edward.

Jacob started to move my hips faster and faster against his, getting a little wild. I wasn't exactly comfortable, but I was still having a good time. I forced Jacob to slow down, and met his rhythm. I held my hands on top of his, which were resting on my hips.

"You're not bad at this," Jacob whispered huskily in my ear. I didn't know what to say, so I shrugged my shoulders. He chuckled in my ear, causing his hot breath to trail down my neck.

As he was grinding on me, I could feel his hardness against my back, telling me that he was turned on. I felt bad, because I wasn't having as much fun as he was. Sure, dancing with him was a good time, but I wasn't all that turned on or anything. I just saw this as having fun with a friend.

After the song, Alice, Jacob, Embry, and I walked back to the table, just talking and having a good time together. We sat at the booth for the rest of the night, talking and drinking. Embry and Alice exchanged phone numbers, as well as Jacob and I. Quil asked for Rosalie's number, and she gave it to him, telling me she felt bad for saying 'no.' We left the club around midnight, calling a cab back to the apartment.

"That was so much fun, thanks guys," Rosalie smiled and hugged us as we got into the back seat of the cab.

"No, thank _you, _Rosalie! If it wasn't for your issues with Royce, we wouldn't have came here tonight, and I wouldn't have met Embry!" Alice cheered and clapped her hands. Rosalie slapped her playfully, and Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"Guys, we're twenty one. Not four," I said whilst chuckling.

"So, Bella," Rosalie called, "it seemed like you were having a great time with Jacob," She giggled, and Alice laughed, wiggling her eyebrows, yet again. I just shrugged, I didn't know what to say.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked, suddenly growing serious.

"I don't know, really. I like him as a friend for now, but maybe my feelings can grow if I get to know him more," I suggested. They agreed, and we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment. We got out of the car, payed the cab driver, and walked towards the building.

"Hey, that's Royce's car!" Rosalie called, seeming happy while pointing to Royce's black BMW. I sighed under my breath. Tonight was supposed to be a night away from Royce for Rosalie. Alice looked upset, too.

We walked inside and Royce was, of course, sitting outside our apartment door, holding red roses in his hands.

"Rosie!" He called, running towards her and hugging her. "Where were you?" He asked.

"We took her out to cheer her up," Alice said, shooting daggers at Royce with her eyes. I took my key out of my wallet and opened the door, Alice following behind me. We listened to Rosalie and Royce as they walked inside.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie. I never meant to make you upset. I shouldn't have yelled like that. Forgive me?" He asked, pouting out his lower lip and handing her the roses. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Of course, Royce!" Rosalie exclaimed happily and kissed him. She then filled a vase with water and put her flowers in it, setting the vase on the kitchen table. Rosalie gave me and Alice a thumbs up as she walked with Royce into her room, shutting the door behind them. Alice rolled her eyes at me and walked into her room, looking at her phone.

So much for getting Royce off Rosalie's mind.

At least we tried, and we did have a good time tonight.

I walked slowly into my room, turning on the light and shutting the door. I instantly changed into my warmest pajamas, and got into bed after shutting my light off. As I looked at the ceiling, I thought of the possibility of being with Jacob. I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew that I needed to get to know him better.

My phone vibrated on the bedside table, I got up to look at the text message.

_I had a great time 2night. Night, Bella- Jacob_

**There's chapter 2!**

**Now, please review. It lets me know how many people are reading & enjoying my story! **

**Don't worry, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, will be in the story soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
